Doug Stamper
| residence = Washington, D.C., United States of America | education = | affiliation = United States House of Representatives | profession = Chief of Staff to the President of the United States (2015-present) Chief of Staff to the Vice President of the United States (2013-2014) Chief of Staff to the House Majority Whip (2003-2013) | father = | mother = | siblings = Brother: Gary Stamper | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers ='Ex-lovers': Saphire (2013-2015), Tammy (2014) | others = | actor = Michael Kelly | seasons = 1, 2, 3 | appearances = 3 seasons, 25+ episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery }} Douglas "Doug" Stamper (born April 1, 1964) is Frank Underwood's chief of staff and former director of strategy. Biography In Season 1, Stamper used Rachel Posner to seduce Peter Russo, compromising his pledge of sobriety, which led to Russo's failed candidacy and eventual death. When Posner met Zoe Barnes for an impromptu conversation about Russo's death, and Underwood's ascension to the Vice Presidency, Posner chose to have her own personal life played out in the press rather than rat out Stamper and Underwood's plan. Doug moved Rachel out of the public eye and forced her to live in a new apartment away from Washington, this caused much tension between them and led to Rachel snapping and throwing a brick at him, leaving him lying alone in a forest. His loyalty to Underwood was unquestioning and uncompromising. When the wheel was set in motion, Underwood called on Stamper to start taking down Underwood's enemies. Also, Stamper was a recovering alcoholic. Despite being over 14 years sober he regularly attended Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. He used that fact to keep Russo clean for the necessary time, sponsoring and taking Russo to meetings. Attack Doug was attacked by Rachel Posner after a tense confrontation when she attacked Doug with a brick, using it to strike his head three times after he followed her into the woods. He remained almost motionless and undiscovered as a helicopter passed nearby. Doug was eventually found and recovered in the hospital. Personality Quiet, cold, and calculating, Stamper was a vital cog in Underwood's political machine, serving as his chief of staff. His talents for discretion and subterfuge allow him to be ruthlessly efficient. Stamper has demonstrated a willingness to control his targets mainly through coercion. Due to his proven skills and decades-long loyalty, Underwood fully trusts Stamper, giving him a high degree of autonomy in his work. Behind the Scenes Doug Stamper was portrayed by Michael Kelly in Seasons 1, 2 and 3 of House of Cards. Appearances Trivia *Doug has met all main characters except Tom, Adam and Lucas. **He might have met Adam at the CWI Charity Gala. **Both Tom and Lucas have seen Doug, but they never interacted. *Stamper's name is a reference to the character of Tim Stamper MP in the original British House of Cards, who was a loyal ally to Urquhart as Doug is to Underwood. *Tammy takes Doug back to her home on her own, not on the urging of Lanagin, the Adaho Gaming Casino owner. In a deleted scene, she's reprimanded by Lenagin, according to a video interview with Tanis Parenteau, who plays her. |- |years=}} Category:Americans Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Residents of Washington D.C Category:White House Chiefs of Staff Category:Underwood administration personnel